Baking food at high elevations can be difficult because the lower atmospheric pressure at higher altitudes causes some foods, particularly baked items such as cakes and the like, to cook differently than they cook at sea level. Because most recipes are formulated for use assuming the cooking conditions to be at sea level, it would be desirable to have an oven having a baking compartment that could be maintained at sea level equivalent conditions during operation.